


Harry Potter's 'Delightful' Arse

by OTPshipper98



Series: Drarropoly Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, drarropoly, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Just another 'Draco Is an Annoying Boyfriend but He Actually Cares About Harry' fic.





	Harry Potter's 'Delightful' Arse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Drarropoly game! The prompt was _Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eat_ , and the word count limits were 76 and 677.

“Harry.”

“Not now.”

Draco bit his lip as Harry buried his nose in the book he was pretending to read. He wanted to scream in frustration, to snap some sense into Harry, to—dammit, to force the food down Harry’s throat if it was necessary.

But those methods — the first two, at least — had already proven ineffective. So, out of desperation, Draco decided to try a more... _original_ approach. He rested a hand on the nape of Harry’s neck and slid between his arms, sitting on his lap. “Oh, Potty, Scarhead, light of my life, sugar to my strawberries,” he drawled devotedly. He caught some curious glances out of the corner of his eye, but went on. “I love you more than anything in this world, but I’m not going anywhere near that delightful arse of yours until it’s properly fed.”

There, he’d embarrassed them both in front of the whole common room. The git had better eat the damn sandwich now, or he was gonna throw a tantrum.

Harry stared at him with dismay. “Was that really necessary?”

Draco grinned. “Yes, it was. Buy not as necessary as eating, you silly prat.” He shoved the sandwich on Harry’s chest.

“Piss off!” Harry muttered as he grabbed the sandwich. “I was distracted and I forgot to eat, alright? It’s not like I’d starve myself on purpose.”

“Oh, yeah? You’ll have no problem telling me what the book is about, then.”

Harry glared at him. “Sure. It’s about the restoration of Obliviated memories. There are three different spells for it, but all of them have terrible side-effects. There’s also a potion, but it takes four months to brew and it doesn’t work with Muggles because it interacts with the person’s magic. The section I was reading now talks about a very recent study that’s trying to develop a spell to transfigure the altered neuronal conexions back to their original state, but that has so far left three House Elves in a vegetative state. Shall I go on?”

Draco would have been impressed, had it not been for the sexy, annoying smirk of Harry’s lips.

“Okay, so you did forget to eat. But that doesn’t mean—”

“Hey.” Harry put a hand on Draco’s cheek, and Draco’s complaint died in his throat. “I know you have a reason to be concerned, but I’m okay. I promise.”

“I know what the Dursleys did still affects you.”

“Yeah, it does. But you already make me repeat that I’m worth being fed at least three times a week, love. And I haven’t skipped a meal in at least two weeks, give me some credit for that!” Harry chuckled, and Draco couldn’t help but smile — Harry’s laughter was so contagious it felt like his own.

“Okay, you win this time. But you’re still eating this sandwich.”

“Of course.” Harry rolled his eyes, then gave Draco a soft peck on the nose, closely followed by another one on his lips. Draco kissed him back, and Harry hummed as he trapped Draco’s lip between his teeth.

“Malfoy, don’t get me wrong, I really don’t mind you eating Harry’s ‘delightful arse’ out, but could you at least go somewhere a bit more private?” Seamus’ voice resonated through the common room, followed by a few giggles.

Despite the burning on his cheeks, Draco stood up and smoothly took Harry’s hand in his. “For your information, Finnigan, only _I_ get to call Harry's arse delightful. And now, if you'll excuse us…”


End file.
